1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for assembling two-part connectors. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for connecting two-part multiple plug and socket connectors to a multiple core strip cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a cable in the form of a flat strip or ribbon in which a plurality of insulated conductors are arranged in side by side configuration. A wide variety of multiple plug and socket connectors are known for use with such cables. Generally the connectors have a plurality of contacts, one positioned to correspond with each of the conductors in a strip cable, and connection to the strip is made by causing the contacts to move into connection with a respective conductor of the cable by displacing the insulating material surrounding the conductor. Such connectors are known as insulation displacement contact connectors or IDC connectors. Typically, IDC connectors have a lower body portion, that may, for example form a plug for cooperation with a socket, and an upper cap portion. In the assembly of such connectors with a ribbon cable, the cable is appropriately positioned between the upper and lower connector portions which are subsequently brought towards one another, this movement causing the contacts to make connection with the conductors of the cable, by displacing insulating material, and, in a final position, to grip the cable firmly within the connector.
Assembly of such a connector/cable arrangement is typically an essentially manual operation which is time consuming and unreliable. Apparatus has been proposed to mechanise the final clamping of the connector to a cable, for example using a pneumatic press. The use of such presses still requires manual assembly of the connector in relation to a cable.